Intervertebral implants using an intersomatic cage are known in the state of the art, adopting several preferred embodiments, and are an efficient method for separating the vertebrae when the intervertebral disc has worn out.
Operations of this type involve removing the intervertebral disc and replacing it with a piece known as the intersomatic cage, which maintains the intervertebral separation, thereby preventing the compression of the spinal cord and the nerves that arise from it. To allow the attachment of the intersomatic cage on the vertebrae, the cage is designed with a toothing on its upper and lower surfaces, that is, those that are in contact with the vertebrae, which will be attached to the vertebra to prevent the relative displacement of the vertebra and the intersomatic cage.
Spanish Patent ES-2,211,253, which is known in the state of the art, relates to an intersomatic cage with side openings that allow a radiological monitoring of bone growth and a through vertical orifice that conforms an inner space in which the bone insert is housed. It is provided on its top and bottom with serrated teeth that increase its grip on the adjacent vertebrae. A problem with cages of this type is their positioning, as they are introduced between the vertebrae in a straight manner, so that the teeth prevent an easy entry of the cage. Thus, the cage must be placed by hammering, with the ensuing inconvenience to the patient.
An additional drawback of intersomatic cages of the state of the art is that their position cannot be modified at all if necessary, as the system is irreversible.
Yet another drawback to the state of the art is the continued exposure to X-rays needed to constantly monitor the positioning of these intersomatic cages.